Encontramos quienes somos
by Jadso
Summary: Franz quiere saber si Amelia quiere se mas que un amigo o no, Amelia también quiere saber pero Franz no sabe que ella quiere saber . entren aquí y descubran que pasa. Mal summary Primer fic


Encontramos quienes somos.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

A Franz últimamente le iba muy bien, excelente se podría decir, había mejorado mucho en el combate (al punto de ser una de las personas de confianza de todos a la hora de luchar), había promocionado hace no mucho, había recibido elogios de parte del Príncipe Ephraim, del General Seht y de su hermano Forde de como había alcanzado ser un excelente caballero y al parecer se había enamorado de cierto ex soldado de Grado.

Franz sabia que ella era la responsable de todas esas cosas, sus largos entrenamientos, la forma en la que se protegían el uno al otro, como ella se preocupa por el y el por ella, como el la inspiraba a seguir cada vez que una batalla se volvía complicada, sin duda la relación de el con Amelia tenia mucho que ver con su desempeño en el campo de batalla.

Todavía podía recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior cuando ella le había contado la historia del porque se había enlistado y de la perdida de su madre, y de como entre lagrimas ella lo había abrazado y besado, pero una duda rondaba por la cabeza de nuestro joven caballero ellos ¿eran algo mas que amigos? ….. Y si lo eran que eran?

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza Franz se preparo para un nuevo día levantándose y poniéndose la armadura, las botas y su espada, se dispuso a salir de su tienda.

A Amelia tampoco le iba, mal a pesar de ser solo un recluta había mejorado bastante con el manejo de su lanza, había hecho unos cuantos buenos amigos ya, se entero de que pronto podrá promocionar a jinete o caballero dependiendo de lo que ella quiera elegir y lo había conocido a el ,su caballero de armadura brillante .

Todavía recordaba como el la había salvado la primera vez que se vieron y de que a pesar de que ella lo ataco el la había salvado y le había mostrado la verdad. Con el todo era mejor el la apoyo y le ayudo a sobrellevar la carga de haber traicionado a el ejercito de grado y de haber perdido a su madre.

Pero había algo con lo que Amelia no conseguía lidiar y no había forma de que ella se lo dijera a Franz, su debilidad el no poder proteger a nadie en la batalla que Franz tenga que salvarla todo el tiempo y el hecho de que ella se sentía como un estorbo.

Recordó los sucesos de la otra noche y se pregunto si había sido un sueño o en realidad paso que le diría a Franz, ella quería que fueran algo mas que amigos pero ¿el quería? Tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazado, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia se desperezo, se vistió y salió a la luz de la mañana.

Franz consiguió el desayuno y empezó a buscar a Amelia para hablar de la noche anterior, se dispuso a hacer esto cuando vio que su hermano se acercaba cojeando un poco por una herida de su anterior batalla.

-Hey, Sir Franz como se encuentra esta bella mañana el mas nuevo paladín del Reino de Renais?- Dijo Forde con su usual tono burlón pero con orgullo en la voz ,no podía creer que su hermano había crecido tanto.

-Muy bien, sigues siendo imprudente en la batalla hermano?- Pregunto Franz preocupado.

-lo que sea por impresionar a las damas, escucha Franz me han contado que tu y Amelia se besaron ayer, ¿es eso cierto?-

-No veo como eso puede ser asunto tuyo- Dijo Franz sonrojándose un poco.

-Eso es un si cierto-dijo el ojiverde con picardía.

-Eso no te in…... espera quien te dijo eso- Pregunto un confundido Franz.

-Es la noticia del día, todos están hablando de eso-

"Diablos ahora también debo preocuparme por los cuchicheos de la gente" pensaba Franz "hoy va ser un largo día"

Justo después de conseguir su desayuno Amelia vio aparecer a Neimi.

-Hola Amelia veo que ya conseguiste tu desayuno, como te encuentras esta mañana-dijo la joven arquero con un poco de timidez

-Bien ya sabes un poco cansada- dijo la rubia-¿y tu? ¿Como esta Colm? Hace un tiempo que no lo veo.

-oh bueno ya sabes… en la enfermería de nuevo, estoy preocupada por el últimamente esta muy distraído-

-Eso es porque le gustas Neimi- Aseguro Amelia sin creerse inocencia de su amiga-esta escrito en toda su cara-Agrego la chica de ojos verdes

-Tú crees… bueno que me dices de Franz se rumorea que tu y el se besaron, anoche es cierto?- Pregunto Neimi con perspicacia.

Amelia se puso colorada con este comentario-Si es cierto-Dijo Amelia casi susurrando

Neimi chillo de alegría- lo sabia –

Amelia simplemente le sonrió a su amiga en respuesta, ocultando su temor de que Franz la rechazara.

Franz se despidió de su hermano y se apresuro todo lo que pudo en encontrar a Amelia sin mucho éxito que digamos si el no la conociera bien diría que lo estaba evitando, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del general Seht.

-Hey, Franz ¿Cómo lo llevas?-Pregunto el viejo caballero de Renais, con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

-Bien…... yo…. de hecho no, no estoy bien –Dijo vacilante el caballero mas joven-tengo un problema…. Creo… yo creo que quiero a Amelia-Confeso Franz

-Bueno, a pesar de que no apoyo la confraternización entre los soldados –Afirmo impasible- creo que deberías resolver eso-Continuo el caballero de plata-Diciéndoselo.

¿Qué?-Balbuceo un sorprendido Franz.

-La vida de un caballero es corta y difícil, uno debe aprovechar las pequeñas oportunidades que te da la vida, no hablo de que seas como tu hermano, pero deberías tomare más libertades Franz, te hará bien-dijo el caballero Argénteo

Antes de que Franz pudiera darle las gracias a su mentor, y le dijera que iba a seguir su consejo un grito lo puso en alerta, con su espada ya desenfundada vio como Ross llegaba y gritaba- ¡monstruos! Monstruos en el campamento!-Grito ansioso el joven luchador mientras destruía la cabeza de un esqueleto.

El resto de los acampantes se prepararon para pelear sacando lanzas, espadas, hachas y tomos de magia por doquier, Franz quería decirle a Amelia lo que sentía, necesitaba hacerlo ahora, así Franz se abrió paso entre la multitud eliminando cuanto monstruo se metiera en su camino, después de acabar con su sexto monstruo Franz diviso su cabellera color oro, corrió hacia ella matando un tarvos que había en su camino con una limpia estocada.

-Amelia! –Grito el haciéndose oír por encima del fragor de la batalla

-Franz!-Respondió ella después de acabar con un ectochacal

Amelia tengo algo que decirte!-Dijo el llegando a su la do y esquivando la lanza de una Gárgola que acababa de aparecer

-No puede esperar hasta después?-Dijo ella

-No Amelia te amo y no solo lo digo por el hecho de me acabo de dar cuenta de que nuestra vida es demasiado corta como para no decir lo que sentimos o para no disfrutar de ella con las personas que queremos sino porque es cierto, y si tu me correspondes quisiera que seas mi novia- Dijo Franz mientras terminaba con la vida de la gárgola y plantándose frente a su enamorada para esperar su respuesta

-Oh Franz- Dijo ella parándose de puntillas para besarlo-yo también te amo.

Su beso fue puro, inocente y amoroso, y ahí en el medio del campo de batalla, ellos dos sabían que ya no estaban solos, de ahora en adelante podrían contar el uno con el otro, ellos habían encontrado el hermano.

N/A: Mi primer Fanfic por fin! Si estoy emocionado, pues si, dejen sus Reviews por favor, acepto completamente las criticas constructivas. Yo podría alargar la historia o hacer una secuela sobre su vida después de la guerra, claro que eso depende completamente de los REVIEWS!

Tim1703


End file.
